A Not So Much Blind Date
by EzriaShipper2012
Summary: Aria and Ezra are recently broken up. Hanna doesn't like seeing her friend miserable and sad over the breakup so she decides to do something to help her. Her idea is to arrange a "blind" date for Aria. See how her idea helps Aria. This oneshot was originally an assignment for my writing class. I will be uploading a more edited/better version of the story next week.


_**A Not So Much Blind Date **_

**Aria's POV: **

Here I am on a Friday night laying in my bed with a box of tissues and my favourite ice cream watching one of my favourite movies "It Happened One Night". I didn't even make it half way through the movie and I was crying my eyes out. Why? You're probably wondering. I was dating Ezra Fitz for almost two years before we broke up a little over a month ago. This was our favourite movie to watch together. Ezra and I had so much in common. We both loved English literature, black and white films, writing and we were both big reading nerds. We would lay on the couch together in each others arms watching our favourite black and white film while he fed me popcorn. Just as I got deep into my thoughts about Ezra and our old memories, my phone beeped. Indicating that I had received a new text message. It was from Hanna, one of my best friends.

"Hey Aria!"

"Hi Hanna. What's up?"

"Not too much. You?"

"Laying in bed watching a movie. Nothing too special :/"

"Aria, You can't lay in bed forever moping around about Ezra. Just wait. It won't be too long and you two will probably be back together again."

"Hanna, I don't think that is going to happen anytime soon."

"Well whatever. To help you get over Ezra I'm going to set you up on a blind date tonight at 9pm. Well it's not really setting you up on one since I already planned it for you."

"Hanna! What wer.. *Before she could finish talking. Hanna cut her off mid sentence*"

"No buts! Or excuses! Be at the rosewood grill at 9pm. Oh! And don't even think about ditching him. I know who he is and I've met him before. So you don't need to worry!"

**Hanna's POV: **

Little did Aria know I just set her up on a "blind" date with her ex-boyfriend Ezra. What I've realized after previously seeing the two of them together is that they don't know how to be themselves without each other. I'm not doing this to mess with her head. I'm doing this because Spencer, Emily and I care about her and want her to be happy.

**Aria's POV: **

It's 8:25pm. I have to be at the Rosewood grill at 9:00pm for my blind date. To be honest, maybe seeing other guys will help me get over Ezra and move on. After all I can't spend the rest of my life wishing we were still together. I can't be miserable and depressed every day. All I need is a way to move on. I'm going on a blind date for crying out loud! I don't even know what I should wear since I've never been on a date like that before. ***Now 8:45pm*** I'm still running around like a maniac. Since I still haven't decided on an outfit to wear for tonight I decided to just keep my outfit simple and casual. I will be wearing my floral print dress that stops at my mid thigh, some black flats, a denim jacket, and some jewellery. Once I was done getting ready I got in my car and was on my way to the grill.

**Ezra's POV: **

It was a typical Friday night. I was at my apartment doing what I usually do on Friday nights, grade papers and eat Chinese take out. As I was onto grading the last pile of essays I got a text from Hanna telling me to be at the Rosewood grill at 9pm for a blind date. I went to respond to the text and tell her I wasn't available, but it was too late. She texted me back saying I couldn't stand this girl up and not go at all. At this point, I wasn't really sure how I felt about going on a blind date. I mean it's only been a little over a month since we broke up. Aria was the only serious girlfriend I've ever had. I've had other ones but they just were not like Aria. Unlike previous girlfriends, Aria and I had one thing in common, we both loved English. I ever wrote a poem for her called "B-26" which was based on the song number on the jukebox at the Hollis bar. That was the song playing when we first met, when I started talking to her. Part of me was ready to move on, but the other part of me wasn't. I think at this point I was just hoping that Aria would come knocking on my apartment door, 3B, saying that it was too hard for her to not be with me. As I got lost in my countless thoughts about Aria, I realized that it was probably time that I left to go meet my blind date.

**Aria's POV: **

It was just a few minutes before 9pm and I just arrived at the grill. When I got there I was surprised to see Ezra. Usually Fridays are the night of the week where he stays at home and grades essays. Before I could turn around and walk to a different table in the grill, someone walks up to me, grabs my arm, and turns me around. It was Ezra. Before I could react or think of something to say to him he starts talking.

"Hey Aria. I haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess. How are you?"

"Pretty good. I was actually just grading some essays back at the apartment when Hanna sent me a text telling me to be here at 9pm for a blind date. I wasn't to sure about going because part of me still isn't over you yet. I couldn't really give her an answer about showing up tonight before she text me saying not to cancel on the girl. I guess she didn't want the girl being stood up.

"Wait...Hanna sent you a text telling you to go on a blind date and to be at the grill at 9pm?! (she says shocked). She did the same to me too."

"Yeah she did. Wait you don't think...Well this is awkward..."

"That she set both of us on a blind date because she didn't like the fact that we broke up and were both miserable and missing each other. Yeah I think she did!"

"Well I don't think it's the worst thing that could happen to either of us."

"Maybe not...This isn't even really a blind date." (Aria replies while biting her lip)

**General POV:**

It turns out that Hanna was actually being a lot of help to Aria and Ezra. They ended up sitting at a table in the back corner of the brew drinking coffee and talking about what they both loved, English literature. Just this "blind" date that Hanna set them up on actually made them find a way to reconnect again. This was all they needed. The couple ended up getting back together and being happier than they ever were before.


End file.
